


【猎人乙女】爱欲与杀意

by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, 全职猎人乙女向, 猎人乙女, 约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E
Summary: 是约稿，感谢金主同意放出！西索x原创OC，一辆车。如火遇油。对他们而言，于苔丝是爱欲与杀意，于西索是性欲与战斗、惊喜……一切能给他的无聊赋予乐趣之物。啊，原来这一点上彼此是共通的。
Relationships: 西索x原女
Kudos: 2





	【猎人乙女】爱欲与杀意

“杀了你……杀了你！”  
低而软的气音吹拂般自他唇上流过。交睫之距，洋娃娃般乖巧圆润的紫色瞳孔微微放大，凑近他眼下的星，充溢惹人怜爱的水光与莫可名状的热情。然而下一刻，尾调激亢拔高，似她被打落于旁的匕首一般锋利地割裂空气。  
被突然扑上，骑过腰腹压制于地面，西索却漫不经心地观察着上方旅团的小蜘蛛。  
“我要杀了你！对，从这里刺穿，撕裂……咬下你的舌头，剖开你的腹腔，挖出你的心脏……”  
浸血黏结的粉色发缕从颊畔垂落，似乎自己也为妄想中血腥而诱惑的图景感到深沉颤栗，苔丝交握加于他颈上的手神经质地发抖，似欲收紧，却又不舍地松缓。  
这力道对他仿若爱抚。倒是她眼中天真的狂乱，懵懂的执着，让眼下装饰星星与泪滴的红发魔术师扼于她指下的喉结兴奋且期待地滚动一下。  
“杀了你……吃掉你。”  
缓慢吐出的词音滞重、甜蜜，箍住喉咙的手不受控制地收紧，终于令他感到一瞬窒息。然而骑坐于他强劲腰腹上的隐秘腿心却隔着破碎的白色裙摆湿透了。  
黏腻、湿濡、柔软和窒息。在令人着迷的危险刺激中，好奇她接下来想做什么的西索也自下腹升起了近似疼痛的灼烧感。被点燃充血的欲望兴奋地顶向敌人轻盈柔软的身躯。  
“不……做不到。那是什么？我无法忍耐……快要从身体里被火烧得死掉了。西索、四号，你懂的吧，你明白吗？救救我，抱紧我……填满我标记我。你知道怎么做对吧？”  
苔丝开始胡言乱语。腿根贴着腹肌的棱角，黏湿私处抵着完全勃起的硬热，难受地前后磨蹭。她坐在西索胯上摇动着腰，箍紧喉咙的手伸下来，摸着肉茎不管不顾塞向自己湿红的穴口。  
爱欲与杀意深深纠缠。双颊泛上潮润的血色，眼眶中仿佛已失神，又像正在燃烧。  
……太有趣了。  
不得法地摇晃的腰被他抬起的手掌掐住，动弹不得。西索的声音愉悦至极，兴奋中像是也感染了来自她的狂气：  
“好啊。来做吧~但是我更喜欢上面。”  
后背在失重中猛然砸向地面。亢奋的西索终于动了，纯粹的力量差距下轻松反过来将她压倒。被掀翻时，疼痛与内心升起的烧灼相较微不足道。压下的除了男性沉重炙热的躯体，还有比开了血槽的棱刺更尖锐，令每寸肌肤都战栗的危险预感。  
……不妙。更加渴求了。掩在裙摆下的腿根不受控夹紧磨蹭两下，挤压那已湿濡黏腻之处。将这芒刺般危险当做快感擅自享受起来。  
苔丝躺在他身下颤抖。  
杀了他，被他杀掉。吃了他，被他吃掉。  
她将自己敞开。从外表看不出其爆发力，纤细修长的手足如蜘蛛抱紧猎物那样拥上。笨拙且生涩地撕扯拉拽小丑滑稽的衣服，还主动把柔软的胸与腿心，衣料包裹下的隐秘所在向上送去。  
西索以撕开新玩具包装的孩子般追求惊喜的目光俯视她。兴味浓烈，能令任何一个认识他的人胆颤。  
“小苔丝的热情真让人招架不住~”  
上一刻拖长的尾音还在荡漾，下一秒他猝不及防地压下。理所当然般侵入的舌头和她的纠缠在一起，黏糊糊的水音湿润地从口腔深处向双耳渗透。苔丝脑中一片空白。  
这是蛇对青蛙的一个吻。不止于比喻的被吃掉的感觉。很可怕，但让她满足得一塌糊涂。  
小腹热得快要融化，一颤一颤发抖，从那里迅速扩散开醉酒和晕眩般的脱力感。体术绞杀般于西索腰后合拢、箍紧的细白双腿在下体颤抖中失力滑脱。苔丝又圆又大的紫色双眸渐渐涣散，隔着莹润水光，视野完全被红发魔术师轻佻而神经质地画以浓重色彩，总是浮着狡猾的，变化系笑容的那张脸占据。  
西索抬起来时，她的口腔像麻木一样失去知觉。苔丝恍惚中无意识张着口，吐出被吮红，黏着银丝的舌尖。咫尺间他的瞳孔流动金色的暗光，仿佛那将她烧灼得痛苦难耐的渴求沿相缠的唇舌一并流去，而总是忍受着无聊，压抑着欲望的西索，属于他的那束火焰也因此被点燃了。  
如火遇油。对他们而言，于苔丝是爱欲与杀意，于西索是性欲与战斗、惊喜……一切能给他的无聊赋予乐趣之物。  
啊，原来这一点上彼此是共通的。  
“小苔丝最想要的来了哦♥”魔术师戏谑欢快地宣布。  
沉重的闷痛将融化成糖丝的感官瞬间惊醒。苔丝绷紧身体短促惊喘，下体内腔被毫无征兆地打开。腿间早就湿透了，窄小甬道如初生的鲜嫩草茎，中空细管内蓄满甜蜜黏腻的水液，无比湿滑温润。  
然而润滑足够，连手指开拓都未曾的私密处还是太小了。何况即使已经成年，苔丝看上去要比实际小得多。稚龄少女的外貌在欺骗时很好用，此刻却弊端尽显。  
首先是痛苦的冲击和撕裂感，这对她从不曾陌生过，只像是在数不清次数的挑战西索的战斗中多出了一道深深的伤口。之后迟钝一步扩散的是不熟悉的撑胀。  
纤细双腿因此不得不支起，更大地往两侧分开，以缓解那像要撑裂狭窄自己的侵入。从腿心到下腹触电般上游，让她睁着紫眸大口喘气，试图将过分的压迫感从唇中呼出。  
“哈……啊……”  
紫色眼瞳在刺激下蒙上一层生理泪水，随她无意识的眨眼，凝聚作一大颗水珠滑下。苔丝生嫩的甬道又窄又短，加上她与西索显而易见的体格差，花穴直到被硬热撑开插到尽头，裹含性器的红润肉瓣还没能碰到根部，更不用提四号那漂亮坚硬的腹肌。  
那颗泪珠浑圆晶莹，像缀在她颊侧的玻璃球。因为苔丝空茫又满足，潮红滚烫，仿佛获得期待已久之物，又直到此刻也不知那究竟为何物的神情而显得格格不入，似乎和她是毫无干系的两样存在。在沿小巧的弧度滚入她黏着血痕，凌乱不堪的粉发前，被西索兴致勃勃地用舌卷入口中。  
“现在的表情太棒了！我们继续~”  
抓住她的腰无情地拖向胯下。随意挺身就轻松捅开绞紧得没有一丝缝隙的穴肉。棱角鲜明的肉茎头部将分明已然到尽端的柔嫩内腔生生撞开，粗暴地向内推进。因为他本来就是个只追求本能，追求乐趣的怪人，一旦发掘到什么，对方的感受完~全不在考虑内。  
重重的撞击让苔丝绷直脊柱，几乎像松手后的弓弦一样弹起。口中溢出非常奇怪的喘息声，听起来像来自他人。西索按住她在压迫感下颤抖不停的膝盖，再度压下去时不再像吞食，而是富有技巧，游刃有余地调弄她的舌头。像战斗时用口香糖般的气随意拉伸，黏附在对手身上。  
苔丝的舌头变得脆弱。只是被卷着扫过粗糙的表面，口腔深处就颤抖地涌出一波水液。西索毫不掩饰，舒服地喘息出声，全都在如此近的距离内灌入她的耳朵。  
全都进去了。她的腿拉伸出异样的酸痛，下腹沉重、炽热，像童话中趁沉睡被缝入石头的狼。柔嫩的阴户贴上腹肌的棱角，蹭出一片红肿。西索卷起她快看不出原色，被伤口的血和花穴黏腻沾得湿淋淋的白裙子，愉悦地让她去看自己薄薄的小腹。  
上面的凸痕鼓出色情的形状。  
红润的舌头浸在空气中。连那份凉意都成了负担，变成沉甸甸直透舌根的酥麻。西索亲昵地喊她的名字俯下身，彼此呼出的热气扑向对方。他紧紧盯着，观察这张少女天真懵懂的面孔，不放过她一丝表情变化。  
那么大的东西毫无扩张，短时间里就彻底强塞入她的下体。苔丝的腰上下浮动痉挛，从腿间淌下一股股的水亮黏丝。她对疼痛习以为常，但现在是一种……她混乱不正常的脑子无法形容，仿佛身体要从内部被撬开的感受。  
“准备好，我开动了♥”  
他将她撬开了。压着她的腿，从湿窄的肉缝中冲撞深处，撑开细腻柔软的褶皱，嫩肉被卷起的感觉让苔丝呻吟出声。  
后背重重压在粗糙的地面上。手臂、双腿、腰背、侧腹，作为不听旅团其他同伴警告，任性追着西索进入游戏的代价，那些积累的伤在贯穿下体的撞击中都开始发痛。有些未愈的伤口可能开裂了。  
与全然暴力，强迫般的抽插相违，又紧又软的花穴湿得厉害，没有因疼痛有半分干涩。西索再度凑近，以反常的耐心与趣味观察她的脸。  
苔丝被操得双目涣散，抓着他肩头的手看似如攀援，实则像是要在无意识中捏碎他的骨头。从又圆又大的紫眸中溢出泪水，那涟涟的晶莹依旧如玻璃珠、如洋娃娃的装饰物、如他眼下画上的黄色星，似乎与她本人毫无干系。  
那是不含一丝痛苦，震动、兴奋与狂热的液滴。  
“杀了我、杀了你……哈啊，得到了，西索，就是这个，就是这个！”  
甜蜜的，天真的，病态的呼唤。  
“嗯哼~我在这儿。”西索愉快应声，将她卷到腰际的裙子向上撕开，露出娇小浑圆的胸部。手指所及处都留下青青红红的瘀痕。像是满怀热情摆弄新入手的玩具，或是路经池塘边自己扑入掌中的蜻蜓。  
如同拧起蜻蜓的透明翅膀折断。他抓住苔丝的一条腿向上抬，把因体格差显得格外狰狞的地方埋得更深，每一次几乎将她整个顶起。  
苔丝很柔软，但决不是温驯。她太混乱，太笨拙，配合也弄得像蓄意的反抗，身体相连的搏斗。射了一次后，依旧亢奋的西索不得不用气把她乱动的手捆到身后。  
“抱紧你，填满你，下一步就是标记了对吧？”红发魔术师兴奋难耐地舔了舔嘴唇。心情很好地挺腰，发出对男性而言过于性感的呻吟。  
下面要坏掉了。遭受随心所欲粗暴顶撞的内部明明能感知到痛觉，却完全被甜美不详的麻痹感压倒。每一次有力的抽动都牵出大缕混入白浊的淫秽水液。苔丝跪在地上，膝盖被撞得渗出血。  
坚硬滚烫的肌体能从后将她完全包裹。不间断的钝痛从纤弱的两肩滑向背上坡度似小丘的蝴蝶骨，下行至骤然收紧的腰，留下一道道瘀伤与齿痕如小丑肆无忌惮的涂鸦。然后她被翻过来。  
敏感的大腿内侧。紧紧吮着肉茎，凸出形状的下腹。早就因为被揉得变形而痕迹连连的浑圆胸部。还有下体原本的隐秘缝隙，被插成流着精汁和水液，淌满两条腿的肉洞。穴肉和茎身的筋络起伏黏腻地嵌合，每一次刮擦分离都激起令她剧烈颤抖的汹涌浪潮。  
“印记、印记……！西索的，外面、里面都要……”  
西索漫不经心地随便应声。将手指塞进苔丝口中，夹着湿淋淋的舌头安抚她。性交的暴力痕迹遍布全身，现在碍眼的只剩一处。  
锁骨往下一点，那对顶端红肿的乳团正中偏上。漆黑的，随她的剧烈喘息上下浮动，仿佛随时将破肤而出的蜘蛛。  
西索的眼睛专注地盯住那只蜘蛛。拧过乳尖的手点上去。蜘蛛是对称的，从刺青的中轴线剖开就能看到鲜红的胸腔，滚热的血液，根据指下的颤动多半激烈跳动得快爆炸的那颗心脏。  
手指水亮，黏着刚从她口中抽出的唾液。感受到他的恶念，苔丝正在注视他的指尖。  
满怀期待，双颊绯红，紫瞳明亮。  
几秒后她又被插到一个已经数不清次数的高潮。西索同时也掰开她的腿。在他射精时，按在胸口的手突然掐住她的细颈。  
呼吸通道收紧到近似于无。脑海中令她迷恋的血腥狂乱画面像被面包屑涂抹的重彩油画，缓缓回归一张白纸。身体机能行将停止，于是在最紧要关头爆发，花穴紧绞，连西索小丑装与裸露皮肤的轻微刮蹭都被放大到极致。  
……就是这里。就停在这里吧。一切都。  
这就是她一直期待和等候的那一刻。  
“杀了我。”脖颈上血色的指痕在扩散。苔丝用肺部最后抽出的空气轻细地说。像堕入一个梦中。

小杰低头翻动卡片，倒着走在奇犽前方。  
“停——”双手插在兜里的奇犽说，“我们找到西索那家伙了，就在前面。”  
“咦！？”小杰跳起来转身。没看到那身显眼鲜明的小丑装，水声哗哗响，西索大概在洗澡。反而是旅团的另一人，追着西索不停地被他打败再挑战他的那个粉色头发女孩子坐在外面。  
她的白裙子就像洋娃娃一样崭新柔软。脖颈上项圈般的深重淤痕已经变得乌紫。垂下头坐着，此刻看起来很乖巧。  
“苔丝怎么也在这里？好奇怪。”小杰挠挠头。走上前时被已经嗅到空气中未散气味的奇犽拽住：“不要多说，我们等着就是了。”  
她的白裙子下是真空的。红肿的腿心已经清理干净，但还是有一缕射得很深的白浊，正从狭窄的肉缝中缓慢地、缓慢地流出。


End file.
